It's Hurt
by sjt1988
Summary: Dominique comes to France with her sister and aunt. She meets a nice young man but he is really


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy… **

* * *

><p><span>It Hurts<span>

Urson POV…

The first time I saw her was on a Monday. She was entering one of the houses on the beach. I could tell that she didn't think that she was good enough. She was hunch over, trying to hide herself from the beautiful blond next to her. She was beautiful in her right; she had this golden red hair. Her sister had a different beauty then her; she was classical look about her. One you would find from the Greek gods that ruled Greece of the pass.

The girl with the red hair was insecure about herself, always in her sister's shadow. She was more of girl next door beauty. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes but when her sister walked by, I could read the jealousy on her face. Her sister didn't know who she was. Her sister stop right in front of her and started talking. I could not hear what they were saying. An older woman comes out of the house carrying a basket. She looks like the one with the blond hair. She could be their mother but she looks too young for that. She might be their aunt.

They head for the market that is on the other side of the street. I follow them. The redhead was walking behind the other two who were talking about something. The redhead looked like she didn't want to be there but her family made her. They went around the market picking up fruits and vegetables. I got close enough to hear what they are saying.

"Dominique, would you help out with the food." The younger of the two blondes said. She had an English accent but she could speak French better than some people I know. Dominique rolled her eyes and took the basket from her sister. The blond went back talking to the older one.

"Yeah, that all you brought me for to carry your things for you." Dominique mumbled under her breath. She didn't know I heard her. I knew she was perfect for my plans for the summer. First I will be nice to her. Learn everything there is to know about her, tell her she more beautiful than her sister. Then I'm going to crush her. She'll never to come back to France again. I laughed because my plans are in motion. Now all I have to do is meet her. I left the market before they did so they won't see me.

The next time I found her, she was on a beach sunbathing. Her sister or aunt was nowhere to be found. She was reading a book, not knowing how many guys were watching her in her yellow two piece that didn't cover up much. Her sunglasses were on her face, I still didn't know what color her eyes were. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. None of the guys watching her were going to make their move. There was something different about her then other girls. All she had to do was arch her leg and guys were drooling. I saw a smile on her face and she knew what she was doing to these guys. I knew it was my queue to meet her.

I walked a crossed the beach to her towel. I was blocking her sun. She took off her glasses and looked up at me. Her eyes were this clear blue. "Could you please move? You're in my sun." Her French was perfect. She made me almost forget about my plans with her words. She gave me the most perfect smile. She had a power on men and knew it.

I give her a smile. "Sorry, I couldn't help by admire your beauty." She went back to her book. Okay many have used that saying. "I was coming to get my…" She looked up at me with one eyebrow lifted, waiting for me to say something. "Ball." It was the only thing I could think of. She looked around her towel and didn't see a ball anywhere.

"Are you sure you lost it over here?" She asked. We both knew there was no ball.

"Okay, there was no ball. I wanted to ask you out. There is a fair in town and was wondering if you would like to go with me." I asked. She looked at her book then back to me.

"Okay, pick me up at seven." Dominique said, she went back to her book. It told me I was dismissed.

I didn't leave right away like she wanted me to. I instead asked. "Where do you live?" I knew where she lived but I wanted to hear it from her voice. She gave me the address and I left her to her book.

D&U

Dominique POV…

Later that day, I went through my closet to find something to wear to the fair. "Hey, what are you doing?" Victoire asked from the doorway.

Vic and I were here visiting our aunt Gabby. Our mother was supposed to come but our brother Louis did something at school and Mum didn't want to leave him alone. It was to be a girl thing but things change. Aunt Gabby had all boys at home and wanted to get away from there. So Mum and Aunt Gabby rented a house on the beach.

"You know when I went to the beach today." Vic nodded. "I met this guy." I told Vic the story about how I met the boy at the beach. Vic is one of my best friends but I always feel like I'm in her shadow. I was always compared to her. I told her everything but I felt to be her sister and being compared to her. "So we are going to the fair tonight and I need something to wear." Vic came up to the closet to help me look for something. We decided on a pair of jeans and nice looking t-shirt. Vic helped me put some makeup on.

At 6:58 there was a knock on the door, Vic threw me a smile. We heard Aunt Gabrielle open the door and say something to the young man who was taking me to the fair. We didn't hear what they were saying because it was all a mumble. I just remember that I didn't gave him my name and I didn't know his. I gave Vic a look and ran downstairs. Aunt Gabrielle and the boy looked up when I enter the sitting room. He was sitting on the couch and Aunt Gabrielle was sitting in the chair facing the door. The boy smiled up at me, Aunt Gabrielle gave me a look. She didn't like me meeting boys on the beach. I ignored my aunt and gave the boy my best smile. He returned my smile with his pearly whites. There was a sparkle in his blue eyes like he knew a secret and I didn't. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His blond hair was shaggy but it just made him more handsome.

"Are you to go?" The boy got off the couch. I nodded.

"I'll see you later." I told my aunt. I grabbed the boy's hand and walked out of the house before Aunt Gabrielle could say anything. We went down the steps and started down the street before I asked him. "What is your name?"

"Urson Blanche. What may I ask what your name is?"

"Dominique Weasley."

"Dominique is French but what is this Weasley?" Urson asked.

I smiled because I get asked that a lot when I was in France. "My mother is French and my father in English."

"Oh." He understood. It always seems like people won't know why my mother married an English man. If my mother had my beautiful why would she have an English man?

"It's okay. I wonder the same thing but I think he has a power over her." I said and it made him smile. "My grandfather calls it the Weasley charm." Urson laughed. "I think it has to be true because the women my uncles got are way out of their league." That put him in a comfortable mood.

You could see the light of the fair before you reached it. As we got closer there were more people making their way to the gates. When we got to the entrance there was a line to go in. There were parents trying to hold on to their kids. Couples holding each other hands. In front of us was an older couple who looked like they were young again, going to the fair on their date. It made me think of my grandparents how they looked at each other after so many years. We slowly made our way up the line. Urson paid for us to get in.

We stood there looking around the fair. There were games to play, at one of the games there was a guy trying to win a stuffed animal for his girlfriend. The scene was funning because the guy had his tongue sticky out as he threw the ball, the girlfriend was trying not to laugh at them. The children were dragging their parents to the next ride, children asking for treats to eat. The noise was like music to my ears, bringing back memories of the Burrow.

The lights reflected off the sea, making the fair seem bigger. There was a big wheel going around in a circle. One of the biggest lines were around this thing that went really fast around. There were rides for the younger kids running around. There was a ride that went up and around, it produced screams from the riders. Most of the riders went on it again and again. It made me smile. This was going to be fun.

"What would you like to do first?" Urson asked me.

"I don't know, it all looks so fun." I said.

"You don't go to fairs very often, do you?" He laughed. I shook my head no. He smiled and took my hand. He led me to a booth and bought two paper bracelets and put them on our wrists. He took me to one of the rides and we got in line. There was a gate going around the ride. The ride was the one that went around faster and faster. It looked like the smaller person got in first. The ride was blue with white strips. There were people screaming. "You'll like this ride." Urson said.

We stood there waiting for the ride to finish. When the people got off, they opened the gate so we could get on. Urson took me to an empty car; I got in first, then Urson. He pulled down the bar that was there. He gave me a smile. "Are you ready?" I nodded; I didn't know what to say about this ride.

The guy operating the machine closed the gate again. He pushed a button and the ride started. At first it went slow, making you think this was the speed. Then it started to go faster, it blew my hair back away from my face. I laughed; it made me think off riding a broom. It went around for the next minute. It pushed me into Urson. He just put his arm around me. The ride ended before I knew I knew it. We got off.

"That was fun. Let's go again." I said after we got off the ride.

Urson laughed. "Let's try some other rides and we can come back to this one later." I nodded. We went to the next one, this went down and around. That one was fun too. After that ride we went to get something to eat. We walked around eating fair food and watched the people. Families were leaving with their smalls children, who had fallen asleep. We passed a couple who had a sleeping child on their shoulder. They smiled at us as they pulled their older away from the rides. We finished our food and Urson thought it was time for games.

We went to the first one, you had to throw a ball at the plates and knock it down. Urson went first and didn't hit a thing. "It's my turn I said. Urson paid for me. I took the first ball and threw it. I hit the plate the first time. It hit every plate that was needed to win the prize. I have to thank Quidditch for that because I was the top scorer at Hogwarts when I was there. The man gave me my prize, which was a big green teddy bear.

"How did you do it?" Urson asked as we walked away from the game.

I smiled. "I just have very good aim." We went to the next game and you had to throw the ring on a bottle. Urson got a bucket and we both went for it. With both of doing it we won another big stuff animal, it was a big panda bear.

"I think we played enough games, how about some more rides." Urson asked. We each had a bear as we went to another ride. We did most of the rides over again. We still didn't go on the big wheel that went around and round.

"Why are we not going on the big wheel ride?" I asked him as we passed it again.

"I'm saving that one for later." Urson said as he dragged me to another ride. As it got later and later we did more games and won more prizes. After one more ride Urson took me to the big wheel. We got on and went around to the top and it stopped. At the top you could see for miles. The sea was breathtaking from this spot. The next thing that happened was fireworks went off. Every one stopped and watched them. It was beautiful; I had my head on Urson's shoulder.

After the fireworks we got off and made our way to the exit with our many prizes. Urson walked me home. When we got to the front of the house, most of the lights were off and I knew everyone was in bed. Urson helped me bring the prizes in. We stood in the doorway waiting for someone to say something.

"Thank you for this great night." I said. Urson nodded.

"You're welcome." He put his hands in his pockets. "When can I see you again?" He looked down at the step he was standing on.

"How about tomorrow at the beach, you can find me or I can find you." I said. Urson nodded. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." He walks down the steps. I close the door behind him. I left the prizes by the door and went upstairs to bed.

D&U

The next morning I woke to the smell of breakfast. I made my way downstairs to see my aunt and sister sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast. The morning sun was coming in. "I told you Aunt Gabby that she would come down for breakfast." Vic smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked. Aunt Gabrielle got me a plate with food on it. "Thanks." I started to eat.

"From the things in the hallway you had a good time." Vic said. I nodded.

"Yeah it was fun. I won most of them." Vic rolled her eyes.

"What did you do?" Aunt Gabrielle asked before Vic and I started to fight. I told them everything we did while I finished eating. They were hanging on my every word. I glanced at the clock and saw what time it was. Urson and I didn't agree on a time but wanted to be there for when he showed up.

I grabbed my plate and cup. "I have to get ready. We are going to the beach today." I put my things in the sink. They nodded as I left the kitchen to shower and change.

The sun was already beating down when I got to the beach. I looked around to see if I could find him. I didn't see him so I found a stop to put my things down. I pulled my book as I took a seat on the towel. I couldn't constraint on my book because every few minutes I would look up to see if I could see him. He showed up twenty minutes later.

"I knew I would find you here." I heard his voice before I saw him. He had a towel rolled up under his arm. He was wearing orange swimming shorts on. I smiled up at him.

"What took you so long?" He unrolled his towel and placed it next to mine.

"Sorry, my mother had me do something for her." He said as he lay down. We laid there just taking in the sun, me reading my book while Urson watched the people on the beach. "You know the first time I saw you on the beach I thought that you weren't real and I would never have a change with you." I laughed because I know it's not true. Urson took off my glasses and looked me straight in the eye. "You don't know how beautiful you are."

I blushed because the way he was looking at me. He made me feel as beautiful as my sister. I was always compared to my sister by everyone from our family to boyfriends I dated. The boyfriends would say I'm not as beautiful as my sister. Boyfriend after boyfriend would say this after a while came to resent my sister. I never have told anyone in my family about my feelings towards my sister.

The way Urson said I was beautiful I felt like I was a princess in those fairy tales Aunt Hermione read us when we were younger. I wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. So I brought my book to my face and didn't look at him. I tried to read but I couldn't stop my thoughts about what Urson said. He called me beautiful not pretty or cute, beautiful. I could the number of times someone called beautiful without comparing me to my sister.

"Would you like to go swimming?" He asked breaking my thoughts. I nodded wanting to get away from the subject that he brought up. Urson grabbed my hand as we got up, we ran to the sea. Urson went in first. I put my toe in first and the water was warm. I followed Urson into the water. When I got to the spot where I last saw him, he wasn't there.

"Urson," I yelled. "You better not come up and scare me." I crossed my arms. I knew what he was going to do because of my brother and cousins did to me when we would go swimming by my house. I stood there looking around for him, but didn't see him. All I saw was kids playing water games. There were couples swimming together like they were the only ones there.

The next thing I knew I was out of the water and Urson was under me. "Urson!" I screamed as I grabbed on his shoulders. I felt him shake under me.

He was laughing!

Urson grabbed my legs and went under. I felt the salt hit my face. I tried to get to the surface but Urson kept me down. I opened my mouth to yell but instead I got a mouth full of salt water. He let me up after a couple of minutes. I took a couple of breaths of the fresh air. I hit Urson on the arm.

"Don't ever do that again." I hit him again. Urson laughed. "It's not funny." I was about to hit him again but he grabbed my wrist. He held on tight, it started to hurt.

"Don't you ever hit me again. It may be the last thing you do." His eyes were emotionless. His grip was hurting so much I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

"You're hurting me." I cried. He let me go; I saw his hand print around my wrist. I looked at him and his eyes were warm again. He gave me a half smile that would make girls' hearts melt.

"Sorry. Forget about what I said." He put some sweetness in voice. I nodded and got out of the water, rubbing my wrist. I felt like going home, crawling in my bed, and crying. But I didn't because I was a Gryffindor. I put my sunglasses on and grabbed my book and hid behind it. I heard Urson sit next to me.

"I'm really sorry." He said after an hour. "It wouldn't happen again."

I didn't say anything and started to put my things away. "I'm going to go home." I got up. I didn't wait for him to say something.

I tried to hold the tears in when I got home. I made my way up to my bedroom without seeing anyone. I closed my door and fell on my bed. I let the tears fall freely. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. I ignored it. "Dom, are you okay?" I heard my sister voice through the door. I didn't say anything because if I did my sister would know something was wrong. The door opened and Vic walked in. She sat on the foot of my bed. "Did something happen at the beach today?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"No" I didn't want to tell her what Urson did to me. "We just had a disagreement." I saw the bruise forming my wrist. Vic saw where my eyes went. She grabbed my hand and saw the bruise.

"What happen here?" Vic asked. If I told her what happen she would our aunt, and then our aunt would tell my parents. Dad would do something he shouldn't.

"I hit it on something." Vic didn't believe me for a second. I could see it in her eyes as she lifted one eyebrow. She was going to say something about it's not true but stop when she saw my face. She sighed and let go of my wrist.

"If you need me for something just let me know." Vic got up and left. She sounded disappointed because she told me everything that happened with Teddy. That was different because Teddy never lifted a hand to Vic like Urson did to me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed my towel to go take a shower. A shower always made me feel better.

D&U

The next day when I got up and went downstairs for breakfast, I found flowers on the front hall table. There was a card on it with my name on it. I picked up the card and took it out of the envelope. It read:

I'm sorry. I will never happen again. Please forgive me, Beautiful.

-Urson.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to throw the flowers out but something stopped me. I took the flowers and went to the kitchen to put them in smaller vases to put them around the house. Aunt Gabrielle was in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Morning, Dom." She took a drink of her coffee. "You must have had fun yesterday for him to send you flowers." There was a sparkle in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking.

"Aunt Gabby." I made it look like I was outraged but I couldn't help the smile. "What about Uncle Damian?" Aunt Gabby smiled.

"I know what can happen on the beach." She had a look in her like she was thinking about something in the past. "Just ask your parents." I finished putting the flowers in the smaller vases.

"No thank you. I never what to think about my parents that way." I placed one of the vases on the table. Aunt Gabby laughed. I shook my head and went into the sitting room to put a vase there.

I still had to do something about Urson. I needed to talk to him. I didn't know where he lived or how to contact him. He always had a way to find me like he was watching me all the time. I decide to go to the beach and see if I could find him there or maybe him finding me. I went upstairs to change.

I was walking out the door when Vic caught me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I knew why she was asking me this. She was trying to protect me because I was her younger sister. I nodded and walked out the door.

I went down to the beach and scan the people to see if I could find him. I didn't see him anywhere. I sighed and went to the ice cream parlor across the street. I sat at the counter and order a cone. What was going to tell him? That I don't want to go out with him, that he should leave me and my family alone. I looked out to the sea to find people playing in the water. I watched for about ten minutes and I heard his voice.

"I knew I would find you here." I said next to me. I saw him take the seat next to me. He ordered a cone and started to eat it. It was now or never.

"Urson," I started. "I can't see any more." I didn't look at him when I said.

"Why?" I could the anger in his voice. It made me shudder. I finally looked at him. His eyes were cold and he had on a smile that made me fear for my life.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I'm scared." I said load enough for him to hear me.

"I told you I was sorry. It won't happen again." Urson said.

"How do I know it won't happen again?" I asked.

"I'll show you. Gave me a week and I if I do something to you, I leave you alone. How does that sound?" He made it sound like it was my only option. I wanted to run home not to the house where I was staying with Vic and my aunt. Back home to England where Dad could scare him away. But I had a feeling that he wouldn't be scared of Dad.

I nodded my head. "Sure." It was a little forced. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll pick you up tonight and we can go out." Urson got up; he kissed me on the cheek. "Wear something nice." I felt on my face. I nodded and watch him walk away. I got up and walked home. I'll give him a week then I'll break it off and go home and hope never to see him again.

I walked in the house. "Vic!" I yelled as I close the door.

"What!" She called from upstairs. I heard her make her way to the top of the stairs. If we were home Mum would be yelling at us right about now.

I ran up the stairs. "I need to leave as soon as this week is over."

"Why?" She questioned. The tears in my eyes welled up.

"Because I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I told him that I didn't want to go out any more," The tears started to fall. "He did this to me." I showed her my arm. I didn't know what to say. "He said it would never happen again but I don't trust him not to. He asked me to give him a week to show me that he won't do it again. He didn't give another option, now I have to see him tonight." Vic gathered me in her arms. I felt safe there. It made me think of the times my sister would hold me in her arms when I had I bad dream when we were younger or when a boy broke my heart. I knew she wouldn't let me go until I was okay.

"I'll talk to Aunt Gabby and we will be home soon." She ran her hand down my hair. She held me at the top of the stairs until I was done crying.

"Thank you. You are the best sister in the world." I wiped my face. I went to my room to find something to wear for tonight. I could not tell Urson my plans to go home. I knew he would try to talk me out of it and all I wanted was to go home (to England) and crawl under the covers. I couldn't do that, so I picked out a dark blue dress and put it on. I put on some make-up. I can do this.

D&U

I sat in the sitting room waiting for him to knock on the door. Vic and Aunt Gabby were sitting with me. Aunt Gabby was reading a book and Vic was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. She didn't like I was going out with him when he could hurt me again. Aunt Gabby didn't know what was going on. She thought Urson was a nice young French man.

There was a knock on the door, I went to open door and Urson stood there in gray slacks with a white button down shirt, open at the collar. He had on a black sport jacket with his hands in his slacks. He smiled when he saw me. He looked me up and down, he smiled, and approving that he likes what I was wearing. "You look very beautiful, Dominique." He said very sweetly. I felt my stomach drop. I didn't like the way he said that.

"Thank you." I turned my head. "I'm leaving." I told my aunt and sister. I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs to the waiting car. Urson opened the door for me, I got in the car. Urson got in the car and drove down the road. I didn't know where we were going. Urson took a turn then another before I knew it we were at the restaurant.

The place was a small. There was a valet; he opens the door for me. "Bonjour, mademoiselle." He put his hand out for me to grab. I took his hand and got out of the car. After I got out of the car he took the keys from Urson. Urson took me by the elbow and led me into the restaurant. The host gave us a smile.

"Bonjour," He asked for our name.

"Blanche." Urson said. The host looked down to see if it was there. He nodded and picked up two menus. He led us through the restaurant to a table for two. He pulled out my chair for me to sit. After we sat he handed us our menus then left.

I looked at my menu so I wouldn't have to look at Urson. The waiter came over and asked if we wanted something to drink. Urson order us some wine. He came back and poured wine in our glasses. He asked if we were ready but Urson told him to give us a few minutes.

"Are you going to look at me?" Urson asked. I looked over the menu; he had a smile on his face. "Because I know there aren't that many things on the menu.

I put the menu down. "Sorry, I couldn't decide on what I wanted." I gave him a smile. I took a look around the restaurant, there were other couple here. One man looked nervous, he kept touching his pocket. There was an older couple who looked like they were seventeen again. Everyone around here looked happy to be with the one they were with. I sighed as the waiter came back. He took our orders.

I didn't know what to say to Urson I don't know if I could have a normal conversation with him. I didn't have to say anything when he said something. "Tell me about your family." It seemed like he knew me too well because I could talk about my family for days. I told him about my parents, siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, and grandparents. I didn't know when the waiter brought our food because I was telling Urson a story about James.

After we were done Urson took me home. I was about to go in when he grabbed my hand. He pulled me closer to him. I knew what he wanted. He leans in with his lips, he was closing in when I turned my head and he kisses my cheek. He pulls away; I waited to see if he was going to do something. He smiles but his eyes tell I different story. Next time I didn't I let him kiss me he was going to do something. I went inside before he could say something. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes before I went upstairs to my room.

D&U

The next day I got note from Urson telling me to meet him at the ice parlor today at noon. I threw the note away as Vic came in the room.

"Everything been arranged. We leave Saturday morning." Vic got out some tea to make. "Their sending the portkey for us." I nodded.

"Thank you, Vic." I grabbed the cream and sugar. "I know you don't want to leave when we just got here." I put the cream and sugar on the table before I got two cups for us.

"It's okay. I want to get you from this guy." Vic said. "And I'll feel better when we are around the rest of our family and Aunt Gabby going to come back to visit with Mum." Vic poured the tea. We sat there talking about what needed to get done before we went home.

At ten to noon I went to the ice parlor to find Urson already there. I take a seat next to him. He ordered us some ice cream and got up. He handed me my ice cream and helped me up. We spent most of the time walking around going to shops. Urson bought me things so I wouldn't break up with him. When I got home that night, we made plans to see each other the next day. I was going to tell him I was leaving.

I felt happy as I lied in my bed, today I was going to tell Urson that I was leaving on Saturday. Today when I got home I'm going to start packing. I finally got up, shower, had some breakfast, and talked with my sister and aunt. Today was a beautiful day as I made my way out of the house.

I found Urson already there when I got there. He had something to drink in front of him. He jester me to take a seat next to him, I smiled as I took a seat. I got some water before I told him. "Urson I'm leaving this Saturday."

He put his drink down before saying something. "Why?" I knew he was going to ask this. Vic and I sat up last night thinking of excuse for us to go home.

"My grandmother not feeling well and she want to see Vic and me." I took a drink of my water and rolled my eyes. "For some reason she thinks that she does have much time when the healer said that she is going to be okay." Urson nodded.

"I'm sorry your grandmother is sick. Are you going to come back?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. Vic has to get back to work and I have to get ready for school." Urson frowned and nodded. We spent the next hour just watching people; it looked like Urson was in deep thought because he didn't say much. I went home knowing that I won't see Urson tomorrow because he has plans.

D&U

Friday came and the day was beautiful. I couldn't hide the smile on my face because I was leaving soon. I will never have to see Urson after today. I was humming a tune of happiness as I put the last of my things way before Urson came to pick me up. All he said was that he was going to pick me up around noon. He didn't say where we were going and I didn't care because this was the last thing he was going to do to me.

There was a knock on the door, I ran downstairs to open it. Urson was standing there in there in a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt with a leather jacket thrown on. He smiled at me. "I thought we could go for a ride today." I saw the red two seat convertible behind him. I reach inside and grab my purse and sunglasses.

"Let's hit the road." I put my glasses on. Urson smiles and runs to opens the door for me. I slide in and he closes the door. He jumps over the driver side door, pulls out his own pair of sunglasses and puts them on. He starts the car and we hit the road.

We drive for the next two hours as we drive along the sea. I close my eyes and just let the sun hit my face. I fall asleep at some point because I hear Urson turn the car off. I opened my eyes to find we are at this dock with warehouses. Urson is parked in front of one of the warehouses. He gets out of the car and comes around to my side.

"What are we doing here, Urson?" I asked. Urson opens my door.

"I have something for you here. I thought you would like it before you leave tomorrow." He helps me out of the car. He puts my hand in his before we walk to the door.

There warehouse is this big building that has an upside down U shape. There are two doors on the front of it. The bigger one looks like it could fit a truck in there. The other door was just the right size for people to walk through. Urson took me to the door that was right size for us. Urson took out a key and opened the door with it. After we were in he closed the door behind him and locked it.

There was nothing in here besides a chair in the center of the room. "Where is it, Urson?" I asked as I turned around to look at him. There was a smile on my face that brought fear.

"Please take a seat Dominique." He pointed to the chair.

"I think I'll stand." I gave him a weak smile. He pulls something out of his pocket and points right in my face. He starts to walk forward, making me walk backwards. I hit the end of the chair, I try to move around the chair but Urson doesn't let me go. He takes my arm and forces me to sit down in the chair.

"I told you to sit down!" He points his wand at me and ropes appear. They tie me down to the chair. I can't move because the rope is too tight. They are cutting into my skin, making me want to scream in pain. I felt the tears starting to pool in my eyes. If I moved the ropes, it would make deeper cuts in my wrists and ankles. All I want to do is cry but I won't let him see what he is doing to me. I do have some Gryffindor in me.

Urson starts to play with his wand as he paces in front of me. "You know something; you are different than the other girls I've known." In my head all I can think about was that there were others. What happen to these girls? "You have this power over me and it almost took me from my plan." I smile in my head because he doesn't know about the Veela blood in me. But it soon disappears when he started about a plan. I wanted to ask about the plans he has for me but I didn't know if I should say something and it went all wrong.

Urson stopped pacing and put both of his hands on either side of me. "Why do you have this power over me?" He asked with a snicker on his face. I didn't say anything to him. Mum always told us never to tell people we are part Veela because they could have control on us. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. "Tell me." He spat in my face.

"I can't. I was told I can't." I felt the sting of his hand on my face. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself. Urson didn't like that answer because he hit me again. This time it was harder and I could feel the blood in my mouth. He untied me and took me to the nearest wall. He held me against it with one hand and with a wave of his wand I started to feel pain in my body. It felt like someone was hitting me and I could do nothing about it.

"Tell me." He put a little more force on my neck. It was going to leave a burse if I can get out of here. I couldn't breathe as I said what I shouldn't.

"I have Veela blood in me." I must have said the wrong thing because he threw me back in the chair. He got real close to my face. I could see the next thing he wanted was blood.

"I hate veelas." He straightens up and starts to pace again. "I should have seen it but it wasn't as strong as hers." I didn't know who this her was but I felt for her. He faces me again. "How much do you have?"

The pain was getting to me; I was losing feeling in my legs and feet. "An eighth." Urson laughed for some reason.

"She was a fully blooded veela. She had too much power over me. She used me to get the man she wanted. I let her have my heart but she never gave it back after she was done tearing it apart." He turned his wand on me. "You are going to die just like she did." He ready to say the spell to kill me but I stopped him with a question.

"What she her name?" I asked. I knew I had to keep him talking if I wanted to stay alive.

"Natalle." He said. He shook his head. "I know what you are trying to do but it won't work. You are still going to die just like she. I killed her while she was in his arms and I killed him so they will never know it was me. I hid the bodies and no one's knows where they are." The pain in my body had reached to my arms and chest. I wasn't going to make it. I wouldn't see my family again. I wanted to tell my sister that I loved her and how I always was in her shadow so we can laugh about it. I won't see my brother leave Hogwarts.

"I liked killing so much," He was still talking. "I would find girls and play to their weakness. Like how you feel about being in your sister shadow. It takes week but you caught on real quick and decide to leave me so I had to do something before you went and called the police on me." My eyes lids were closing because the pain was reaching the top of my head. The last thing I remember was Urson's wand pointing at me and he was about to say something.

D&U

"What happen, Bill? Will my baby be alright?"

"I honestly don't know, Fleur." I heard my parents' voices.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," There was another voice that I didn't know. "Everything looks good but she's going to need rest." It was a moment of silence before I felt a hand on my head and I knew it was my mother's.

I opened my eyes to see Mum sitting over me. I looked around the room to see that I was in a hospital room. Mum and Dad were the only ones in the room. Dad was next to the window. Behind my dad I could tell that sun was setting. Dad had one hand on his forehead, he was worried about me. Where was Vic, Louis, or Aunt Gabby? I felt something hit my face and looked up to my mother. She had her eyes closed and tears were falling.

"Mum," My voice sounded like I haven't had water in days. Mum opened her eyes and saw me looking up at her. "Where are we?" Mum didn't answer me but threw her arms around me.

"Bill, she's awake." Mum yelled for Dad. Dad made his way over to my bed. I saw tears in his eyes. Dad gave a weak smile.

"Never do that again." That got a laugh out of Mum and me. "Fleur let go and gave her some air. She's not going anywhere."

After Mum let me go I asked. "What happen?" I looked between my parents. Mum looked at Dad telling him to tell me.

Dad sighed. "Vic called us soon as you didn't come home. We called the French Ministry and they sent people out to find you." Dad gave a weak smile. "Weasley name has some power in the world and it helped that your uncle put a call in too." I nodded. "Your mum and I came to France as soon as we could. They found you in an old warehouse. You were barely alive, they sent to the hospital and the healers been working on you all night." Dad looked away.

"What happen to Urson?" I asked. I had to know if they got him or was he out there to hurt another girl.

"He was arrested. It seems that he was wanted for murders of several girls." I nodded. Urson was gone for good.

"Where is Vic?" I asked.

"In the waiting room with your brother and aunt." Mum said.

"Can you go and get her I want to talk to her." I ask my dad. Dad nodded and went to get Vic.

They came back ten minutes later. "Can I speak to Vic alone?" I ask my parents. They were a little iffy about leaving me alone. "I'll be fine." They nodded and left. I turned to my sister. "Vic, I want to tell you something." Vic didn't say anything. "I was always jealous of you because you had guys throwing themselves at you."

Vic smiled. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that but trust me I didn't like guys doing that. They never got the hint that I didn't want to go out with him. I'm only in love with one guy." I laughed because we both know who that guy is.

"I know I was being stupid but I had to say it." I said. Vic came over and hugged me.

"It alright, I'm glad you did. Now we know how each other feel." I hug Vic back and tell her that I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. Louis will be next so look for it.**


End file.
